


Not Again

by agentofserenity



Series: Autistic Jemma and Mama May [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, autistic Jemma Simmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentofserenity/pseuds/agentofserenity
Summary: Mild spoilers for the preview released of Season 5!A short Drabble fic set at the beginning of s5. Jemma is trying to cope with the fact she’s in space....again. May reassures her it’s going to be okay.





	Not Again

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off the preview for Seaosn 5 that was just released, Jemma’s “Not again” when she realised they were in space broke my heart and inspired this. It’s set in my Autistic Jemma and Mama May series.

“Not again” the soft, broken voice left her lips as soon as May said they were in space. The fear and loneliness all came rushing back to her suddenly, making her feel the heat and imminent threat of doom she felt on Maveth again. May tried to steady her, she had been worried that Jemma would take the news badly given her past experiences but nothing could’ve prepared her for the sheer scope of the girls reaction. She was shaking, stuck in what May assumed was a flashback. She gently tried to bring the girl back to reality, moving her gently to a nearby chair and placing her hands on her shoulders.

“Jemma, deep breaths. In and out. That’s it” May coached Jemma through her panic attack until eventually the girl stopped breathing so rapidly and heavily. 

“We’re in space” Jemma said, her voice still shaky and quiet, May elected to hold her hand as she slowly calmed down.

“We are, but you’re not alone this time. And we’re not stuck outside either, I’m pretty sure we will get food and beds so it’s okay. It’s not going to be like last time. We can get through this together” May told her, gently squeezing her hand. Jemma nodded, though she still looked unsure. 

Thankfully, May had taken to carrying her small ops bag with her at all times and whoever put them here hadn’t taken it so she retrieved a chew bangle and a stim toy. Jemma looked relived at this and gratefully accepted the items, following May when the woman started to move and walk through the corridors to see if they could spit what had happened to the rest of their team.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you have any prompts for this series feel free to let me know in the comments


End file.
